Algumas palavras de mãe
by flor do deserto
Summary: "Porque só quando alguém ficar ao seu lado, e não abandoná-lo jamais, mesmo com esse seu gênio horrível é que você vai saber que essa pessoa realmente te ama." É como dizem: As mães sempre têm razão.


_**Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem.**_

 **Algumas palavras de mãe.**

Inuyasha fora um menino inquieto, mas talvez o certo não fosse chamá-lo de menino, já que ele não era exatamente um humano, e sim um _hanyou,_ porém, como ele não sabia ainda qual era o significado dessa palavra que trazia tanto peso à sua vida — era ela que fazia os aldeões o odiarem e sua mãe chorar —então acho que podemos chamá-lo simplesmente de menino.

Então recomeçando... Apesar de sua inquietação crônica, naquele dia em especial Inuyasha conseguiu ficar parado, talvez tenha chegado a ficar parado por uma ou mais horas... Ou quem sabe não, quem sabe não foram apenas alguns meros segundos, mas que pareceram horas aos olhos de um menino como ele.

Estava parado com o braço bem esticado para cima, num ângulo de sessenta graus em relação ao corpo, esperando... Mas já estava ficando impaciente de tanto esperar, e seu braço também já estava ficando cansado.

Como sua mãe conseguia? Como é que ela sempre fazia os passarinhos virem até ela?

Uma suave risadinha o desconcentrou de sua "petrificação" e no susto ele acabou caindo sentado no chão ao tentar virar-se.

—O que esta fazendo Inuyasha? — sua mãe perguntou cheia de delicadeza.

As bochechas do menino esquentaram imediatamente.

—Há... Há quanto tempo você esta ai?

—Acabei de chegar.

Ela encolheu os ombros e sentou-se na relva, ajeitando as saias de seus kimonos, o menino bufou.

—Mamãe por que é que não consigo pegar passarinhos, igual à senhora? — reclamou.

—Então era isso que você estava tentando fazer? — ela sorriu e estendeu os braços para o filho — Venha cá.

O menino foi.

Cabisbaixo.

Sentou-se no colo da mãe e deixou-se ser abraçado.

—É por causa das minhas orelhas? — suspirou — Eles também têm medo delas?

Sua mãe pousou o queixo no topo de sua cabeça.

—Não entendi. — disse — O que há de errado com suas orelhas?

—Para com isso ofukuro! — reclamou mais emburrado do que irritado, afinal como poderia ficar irritado com a única pessoa que não via nada de errado com suas orelhas? — Você sabe o que tem de errado com elas: todos têm medo!

E não eram apenas a orelhas, eram também as cores de seus olhos e cabelos e... Bem, e todo o resto também que o tornava tão diferente — não humano — de todos que viviam na vila.

Sua mãe o apertou um pouco mais em seus braços.

—Eu não tenho medo. — confidenciou-lhe. — Até as acho bonitinhas...

O menino corou.

—Para com isso mãe. — reclamou.

—Claro, claro. — aquietou-se por um segundo e então: — Vou te contar o meu segredo.

—Que segredo?

—O meu segredo para atrair passarinhos.

Ele ficou imediatamente agitado:

—Vai mesmo? E qual é hein mãe? Qual é? Conta-me como a senhora faz!

—Vou contar. — ela prometeu meio rindo. — Mas se acalme.

Ele engoliu o seco, juntamente com a ansiedade e a euforia, e fez-se ficar quieto para esperar.

Calmamente a mãe colocou uma mão dentro de uma das mangas do kimono e tirou de lá um pedaço de pão partido.

—É isso. — revelou.

Ele franziu o cenho sem compreender.

—Não entendi.

—Eu te mostro.

E pacientemente começou partir com os dedos o pão em pedacinhos bem miúdos, enquanto Inuyasha assistia-a sem entender o que ela faria com aqueles pedaços de pão, quando terminou de despedaçar o pão ela o dividiu: colocou uma parte no chão e entregou a outra ao menino.

—Pronto. — disse.

—Então e só isso? — Ele estranhou. — Mas e agora, o que fazemos?

A resposta foi simples:

—Esperamos.

—Por quanto tempo?

—Não muito. — garantiu — Mas precisamos ficar quietos.

E essa era sempre a pior parte em se ter que esperar: ficar quieto.

Mas mesmo assim ele esforçou-se para ficar quieto e esperou por uma eternidade de segundos, que quase durou um minuto inteiro até o primeiro passarinhos aparecer, ele era pequenininho e roliço, todo coberto de penas marrons.

Pousou assim, meio desconfiado, inclinando a cabeça de um lado para outro — daquele jeito que os passarinhos fazem — olhando para mãe e filho e se aproximou uns dois pulinhos cautelosos, bicou a primeira migalha de pão, e olhou-os de novo, bicou a segunda, pareceu gostar, começou a comer.

Logo em seguida mais dois passarinhos — idênticos ao primeiro — vieram.

Os passarinhos! Eles haviam vindo! Haviam mesmo vindo!

A excitação fazia o coração de Inuyasha bater tão alto que ele tinha medo que o som assustasse aos passarinhos.

 _Agora!_

Disse a si mesmo, mas não se moveu.

 _Agora!_

Repetiu. Mas continuou paralisado, com medo de espantá-los, a mão fechada, amassando os pedaços de pão.

 _Agora!_

Eles já estavam quase acabando e se Inuyasha não fizesse logo alguma coisa, iriam embora.

 _Ago...!_

—Agora. — o sussurro de sua mãe em sua orelha foi tão tênue que por um segundo ele quase o confundiu com o vento.

Engoliu o seco. E lentamente abriu a mão expondo os pedaços de pão.

Um dos passarinhos o olhou, num segundo estava apenas inclinando a cabeça de um lado para o outro, mas no outro já pulara para sua mão aberta para comer o pão que lhe era oferecido.

Inuyasha ficou extasiado, o animalzinho não tinha medo dele!

Os outros dois passarinhos observaram aquilo por um momento, um resolveu se juntar ao primeiro e comer o pão diretamente da mão do menino, o outro preferiu alçar vôo, alguns segundos depois os outros dois também o seguiram.

O menino levantou-se eufórico.

—Eles comeram na minha mão mamãe! — exclamou — Na minha mão!

A mãe cobriu delicadamente os lábios ao sorrir, ser tão delicada era algo natural para ela, afinal um dia ela fora uma princesa.

Izayoi Hime. Esse era seu nome.

—Sim. — confirmou — Eu vi.

—Eles não têm medo de mim! — alegrou-se — Não se importam por eu ser um hanyou!

—Não. — a mãe desviou os olhos só um bocadinho, o sorriso por trás da manga de seu kimono agora era triste e havia pequeninas lágrimas em seus olhos — Não tem.

Aquela palavra... A verdade é que por dentro Inuyasha se corroia de curiosidade para saber o que ela significava, mas mesmo assim ele não devia tê-la mencionado porque ela sempre fazia aquilo com o rosto de sua mãe.

—Vamos entrar mamãe? — chamou fungando um pouco — Sinto cheiro de chuva chegando.

Sua mãe se levantou.

—Então vamos entrar. — concordou o pegando pela mão — Até agora seu nariz nunca te enganou. Não é?

—É. — pensou por um momento enquanto caminhavam. — Mamãe?

—Sim Inuyasha?

—Acha que algum dia eu vou encontrar alguém além da senhora que não me tema ou odeie?

—Claro que vai. — ela confirmou sem pestanejar — E sei que esse alguém vai achar suas orelhas tão fofas quanto eu acho.

De novo, pela terceira vez num mesmo dia, ele ruborizou.

—Para com isso ofukuro.

—Só estou dizendo a verdade. — ela olhava para o céu, a procura de nuvens de chuva enquanto caminhavam — Só estou preocupada mesmo é com esse seu gênio.

O menino fez cara feia.

—Ora e por quê? Que é que o meu gênio tem de errado?

Sua mãe foi categórica:

—Ele é horrível. — suspirou — Mas acho que por um lado isso até pode ser bom...

—Por quê? — estranhou afinal ela estava sempre lhe dizendo para melhorar os modos...

E com um sorrisinho de quem sabe das coisas Izayoi respondeu a ele:

—Porque só quando alguém ficar ao seu lado, e não abandoná-lo jamais, mesmo com esse seu gênio horrível é que você vai saber que essa pessoa realmente te ama.

Inuyasha abriu os olhos lentamente.

Um sonho? Mas por que havia sonhado com a mãe depois de todos esses anos?

Ele franziu o cenho.

—Então era aqui que você estava. — disse Kagome parada à sua frente, com um guarda-chuva acima da cabeça para proteger-se da chuva. E ela estava irritada — Mas que coragem a sua quebrar todos aqueles pratos na minha casa e ai voltar correndo para se esconder na Era feudal!

—Feh. — resmungou virando a cara. — E você é mesmo uma mal agradecida bruxa!

Kagome cerrou os olhos, numa clara expressão de "perigo", apertando o cabo do guarda-chuva com um pouco mais de força.

—"Mal agradecida"? — repetiu trincando os dentes. — Quer dizer que você quebra uma dúzia de pratos e eu tenho que ficar _agradecida_ por isso?!

—Feh. — fez de novo — Os pratos foi um acidente, eu entrei e eles estavam no caminho.

—Isso porque você entrou pulando a janela! — ela reclamou — Qual o seu problema em usar a porta?

—Esqueça isso, eu me referia ao arco.

—O que?

—É pelo arco que devia me agradecer. — explicou impaciente — Eu só fui até lá para te levar um arco novo, já que o último quebrou...

—Nada mais justo. — Kagome o olhou sombriamente — Já que _você_ quebrou o último.

—Não sei por que aqueles pratos quebrados te deixaram tão irritada vocês são apenas quatro na sua casa, não precisam de todos aqueles pratos... Eles só estavam entulhando.

Os nós dos dedos de Kagome começaram a ficar brancos de tanto que ela estava apertando o cabo do guarda-chuva, aquele imbecil estava mesmo dizendo que ela deveria ficar _agradecida_ por ele ter quebrado os pratos!

—Você esta sempre quebrando coisas, mas nunca pede desculpas _nem admite_ que esteja errado! — acusou, e certamente queria lhe mandar sentar, mas estava tão irritada que acreditava que nem mil comandos para sentar o fariam aprender a lição, de forma que se limitou a bufar e sentar-se ao seu lado, agora protegendo ambos da chuva com seu guarda-chuva — Que gênio horrível você tem!

A orelha direita de Inuyasha mexeu-se inquieta.

Ele a olhou.

—O que você disse?

—Eu disse — Kagome recusava-se a encará-lo, mantendo seus olhos fixos num ponto à sua frente — que o seu gênio é horrível.

Ele a olhou por mais alguns segundos, com as palavras de sua mãe, de décadas atrás ressoando em seus ouvidos:

—... _Só quando alguém ficar ao seu lado, e não abandoná-lo jamais, mesmo com esse seu gênio horrível é que você vai saber que essa pessoa realmente te ama._

Pelo canto do olho Kagome percebeu que ele a observava.

—O que? — quis saber.

—Feh, nada.

Respondeu cruzando os braços e recostando-se ao tronco da árvore com o rosto virado para o outro lado.

Afinal é como dizem: a mães sempre tem razão.

 **Fim.**

 **Mereço review's?**


End file.
